An aircraft is provided with ice protection equipment for preventing ice accretion on a wing leading edge of the aircraft or removing the accreted ice during flight. Then, the ice protection equipment is provided with a hot air chamber formed inside the wing leading edge of a main wing, and bleed air (high-temperature air) extracted from a main engine is supplied to the hot air chamber to heat the wing leading edge of the main wing from inside (refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example).